The Video
by Hermione Jean Burton
Summary: Baymax has something that he never showed Hiro. A video, designed to only be shown when the time is right, from his brother Tadashi Hamada offering advice and a warning. Slight crossover Oneshot to go with my Avenging Series
Baymax watched as his human, Hiro Hamada, interacted with his friends and teammates and made plans to take down the one who had killed his creator, Tadashi. Earlier he had played videos of Tadashi trying to perfect the Nurse-bot. But there was one other video that he hadn't shown the boy. The boy in question had been too upset to even see the extra and the robot felt an emotion chip that he never thought Tadashi had even put in. An Empathy chip sparked to life inside him as he watched them all make their costume/armour and their weapons of choice, each based on what they studied at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, or more commonly known as SFIT or Nerd School.

Two months went by and the team was just getting to grips with the whole teamwork thing that was barely even there as GoGo, one of the two girls in the team made quick work of a statue the had been in the way of her magnetic discs on her feet. The others thought this funny as Fred, the heir to the house that they were all in, crossed his arms and sighed, accidentally letting a stream of fire erupt from the mouth hole of his costume, a gargantuan dragon-like creature with an open mouth for him to see out of.

TIME SKIP

Three months and Doctor Callahan was defeated and thrown into jail. The Big Hero 6 were well known as they saved the day, day in and even sometimes day out. Baymax was wanting to show the video to Hiro, but as the boy was either studying, hanging out with the team and saving the city, or helping out with the café downstairs, he couldn't find the right moment for it. Tadashi had said that Baymax was only to show this when the time was right and that he was only to show it to Hiro.

'That time is now.' Baymax processed as he activated, stepped down from his charging pod and walked over to Hiro as he studied their costumes and made some minor modifications to the helmet comm links in them.

Looking up at the suddenly dimmed lighting, Hiro saw the robot, only half inflated and looking droopy, looking down at him with his expressionless face and raised an eyebrow, before asking, "What's wrong, Baymax?"

"Tadashi." A screen appeared and Hiro was shown the videos that he had seen before. Turning away from the work, the boy crossed his arms and said, "I've already seen these videos, Baymax."

"There is one that you have not seen, Hiro." came the answer as the previously seen videos stopped and black space entered the screen before a video popped up and began playing, static appearing before,

 **Tadashi stepped away from the camera and stood in the same spot where he had stood for the past four videos and looked at it, sadly smiling before he opened his mouth and said, "Hey there, kiddo. If you're watching this, then some thing's happened for me to not be around anymore and that Baymax is looking after you. I've implanted a chip into Baymax to decide when the time is right for you, and only you, to see this video. You can't go showing this to GoGo, Honey Lemon, Fred or Wasabi. I'm sorry, Hiro, that I've put this restriction on, but this is a private video. They all have their own videos and can see them when this one has been shown.**

 **"I know that I was always hard on you for bot fighting. I also know that since you're probably watching this, Baymax has also considered the time to be the right time to show you and will soon show the others.**

 **"These past few weeks have been hard for us all, Aunt Cass included. I just want things to be as they once were. Without you blowing your allowance on bot fights and then ending up in jail. You're way smarter than that, Hiro. But anyway, this video isn't for me to lecture you on that."**

Hiro sniffed as the subject of their many arguments was brushed aside and smiled, tears starting to roll down his cheek as Baymax continued playing.

 **"This video is one of many things, one of them being a warning to keep your head down and don't cause trouble. You're going to become something greater than I imagined you to become. I don't know how I know all of this, but I guess it's something that big brothers can sense if you know what I mean. What am I talking about? Of course, you don't know, you're my baby brother.**

 **"There're a few things that I want you to know, that I knew for a while now, and I think that you should know as well, or perhaps you know them already. Either way, I'll tell them to you. There is an organisation out there, known as SHIELD. Now I don't really know what it stands for, but by the sounds of it, this organisation is always on the lookout for genius' such as yourself and the others. They will help you should you get into trouble on a supernatural level. Secondly, there's another one. HYDRA." Here, Tadashi looked around and back at the camera, a look of anger on his face as he continued, "Hiro, whatever happens, do NOT let HYDRA. recruit you or the others. They will take your inventions and use them for word domination. You have to be on the lookout for anyone with some kind of octopus emblem on their sleeve. This indicates that they are HYDRA and will stop at nothing to get you working for them. HYDRA are also the ones who killed mom and dad in the car accident when we were little. SHIELD has a sectioned eagle on their operative catsuit. But they will approach you and say who they're with. Both organisations will do this but only go with SHIELD if offered a place with them.**

 **"Another thing I want you to know. There's a team out there, known as the Avengers Initiative. One of the members is a teenager, only a couple of years older than you, and he goes by Danny Phantom. He visited some time ago and saw Baymax while I was doing some test's on him. The kid seemed interested when I said that you were a genius and if he wanted, I'd introduce you. I know you're going to go off the rails because I went behind your back, but know that I did this because you were lonely and were doing bot fights and sneaking out every night. Should he come if I'm dead, then please be kind to him, Hiro. He was painfully shy when he saw Baymax and didn't dare come near. Another thing, He has a 'D' with the bottom cut out so it looks like a 'P' is inserted in. He wore a black HAZMAT suit with the gloves and boots a pure white, along with his hair. Just look him up on the internet, I'm sure that there're pictures of the Avengers and his friends on there somewhere.**

 **"Anyway, I guess I have to leave. Class bell's about to ring. I want you to know that I love you very much, no matter how sappy and girly it sounds. Take care of yourself, Hiro and have a fun life and get to know Danny if he comes, maybe introduce him to the team if you're part of one."**

 **Looking at the robot's head, Tadashi sighed and said clearly,**

 **"Baymax, I am satisfied with my care. Love you Hiro."**

"Love you too, Tadashi." replied a tear-stricken Hiro as he hugged Baymax and was patted on the head by the awkward hand that now held him close.

TWO DAYS LATER

Hiro ran up to the school building and into it, through the crowd and up to the tall blonde who was chatting away with her friends. Seeing him, she smiled widely and waved as he waved back and skidded to a halt in front of them as the only other girl in the group asked, "What happened to you?"

"Tadashi happened." came the answer at which they all looked down and suddenly looked sad as Hiro sighted a boy with pure white hair and wearing a HAZMAT suit that matched the description that his brother had given him. Looking closer, he saw that the boy was a couple years older and was looking around as if he were waiting for someone. Just as quickly as he had appeared, the boy had gone, and all that was left in his place was a haze of green swirling around the spot before it too slowly disappeared.

Biting his lip, Hiro jolted as a hand was waved in front of his face and he looked at Wasabi, the muscles of their little secret group, as he asked how he felt. Smiling, Hiro pushed the hand away and looked back as students walked past none the wiser to their visitor.

"I'm fine, Wasabi. I'm better than fine, I'm OK." Hiro replied as the bell rang and they hurried off to their classes.

BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6BH6

 _ **This came to me when I was reading crossovers on the site. I saw how upset Hiro was when I watched the movie and then the clips on Youtube, and thought I should add a little something extra. Although it looks like Tadashi is warning, he is actually giving advice, then I just added a cameo in. Yeah, I know, but what's a superhero story if it doesn't have some form of cameo in.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'll leave you to it.**_

 _ **Hermione Jean Burton xxx**_


End file.
